A Secret Family
by Tashi and the Black Bumble Bee
Summary: There was so much the Host Club at Ouran didn't know about their newest member, Haruhi Fujioka. For instance, her half brother and her half sister, Tomoya and Kimiko Okazaki. With Haruhi's brother's new engagement, the Host Club *read: Tamaki* feel as though they're losing their friend. What crazy scheme will they *Tamaki* cook up to make Haruhi forget her family? Only canon now.


Chapter one

IF YOU DON'T READ THIS, YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED. THE POWER OF THE STARFISH COMPELLS YOU!

**Okay, so I have to explain something. Haruhi is Tomoya's half sister, Tomoya's dad got it on with Haruhi's mother before she met Ranka. She gave the baby Tomoya to him, and then had Haruhi with Ranka. They stayed friends, and Tomoya and Haruhi are really close. I also gave Tomoya an OC sister, with his dad and his original mum. Haruhi, OC (named Kimiko) and Tomoya are really close. They live right next door to each other, as in in the same building, except that Kimiko lives with Akio and Sanae (someone please tell me how it's spelt) still, but is looking for a place of her own once she graduates. She's nineteen, but is dyslexic, so she is transferring to Ouran for her repeated year. It's the school holidays now, in the story. Please excuse me if I slip from "mom" to "mum", I'm Aussie.**

Haruhi Fujioka was pissed. Seriously pissed. She jammed a coffee mug down onto the counter a little too hard, and was rewarded with drops of the hot drink spilling onto her hand. Hissing slightly, she placed the cup none-too-gently onto the packed tray and picked it up, carrying it into the sitting room. She put the tray down onto the table, and glared at the six people sitting around her table.

"What made you think," she seethed, "that you have the right to come barging into my house whenever you please?"

Tamaki Suoh spoke up. "But, my dear daughter, we wanted to come and give you well wishes on your sixteenth birthday!" He chirruped.

"We brought cake!" Piped up Hunny. "Don't you want to eat it with us, Haru-chan?" He said, widening his eyes, the picture of innocence.

Haruhi's face grew red with anger, and just as it seemed that she would explode, the front door to the apartment burst open, and a black-haired man burst through. "HARU-CHAN!" Haruhi saw the rest of the Host Club stiffen, but paid them no notice, her rage fading away as she jumped into her half-brother's arms.

"Tomo-kun! What's wrong? What is it? Has something happened?"

Tomoya Okazaki was about to respond, when Hikaru interrupted him. "So, are you Haruhi's boyfriend, or something?" Tomoya looked at him, his face turning red, and Haruhi was sure hers was doing the same.

Haruhi spoke before anyone else had time to. "He's my brother, dumb-"

"Alright, that's _enough_, Haru-chan," Tomoya cut in before another word could escape her mouth.

Haruhi stopped, and took a deep breath, before climbing out of her brother's embrace. "Okay. I'm sorry, guys. I shouldn't have snapped at you. This is Tomoya Okazaki, my half-brother. Sorry, I didn't tell you about him before, but, knowing you, Kyoya, you already knew." She directed the last part of her statement at Kyoya. The famed Shadow Prince nodded, adjusting his glasses.

"Of course I knew. Once I found out your name, I researched you and your family thoroughly." Haruhi nodded. Behind her, Tomoya cleared his throat, tilting his head slightly towards the Host Club boys.

Haruhi smiled, looking around at her friends, all previous anger forgotten. "Oh, yeah, sorry Tomo-chan. These are the Host Club members I was telling you about, Kyoya Otori, Tamaki Suoh, the Hiitatchin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, Takashi Morinozuka (Mori) and Mitzkuni Haninozuka, (just call him Hunny). Oh, and there's me," she acknowledged with a slight smile.

Kyoya stood up suddenly, and everyone looked at him. "I think it would be best if we left, most of us have business to attend to," he addressed Haruhi, "and I feel that we are intruding on a private occasion. Thank you for your… kind hospitality." He gestured to the cold tea with his usual smirk in place. He walked out of the still open door, with the rest of the Host Club following behind, Mori shutting the door behind them.

"Now," Haruhi looked at Tomoya, "what is it that was so important to tell me? Sorry, I got a little side-tracked…"

"Well…" Tamoya ran a hand through his hair, the dopey grin back on his face. "I asked Nagisa to marry me, and she said yes!" Haruhi, giving into her feminine side, screamed. Tomoya yelled and blocked his ears. Haruhi got up and sprinted to the door, ran outside and raced past the doors until she reached number 5*, turning the handle and wrenching open the door. Kimiko and Nagisa Okazaki stood there, talking animatedly. Haruhi threw her arms around Nagisa, yelling at her that she would be a great sister.

"Hey! Am I not good enough for you, Haru-chan?" Kimiko exclaimed, flipping her brown hair indignantly.

"Well, technically, you're not really my sister… just in blood! You're my soul sister, don't worry!" Haruhi backtracked quickly.

Nagisa stood up, waving her arms around. "Haruhi, nice to see you, but could you please let my husband-to-be into our home? You slammed the door in his face. Kimiko," she returned to her future sister-in-law. "Let us get back to our conversation. DANGO(E)S are _better_ than ELEPHANTS!" She all but yelled at the nineteen-year-old, only one year her junior.

"ELEPHANTS! What can dangoes do anyway? Elephants help the environment!"

"HOW do they help the environment!"

Haruhi sighed and unlocked the door, revealing a frazzled Tomoya. He gestured to the shouting women. "Those two will be arguing for a while, want to go and see Sonae and the old man?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Sure, I haven't seen them in a while, and I want to make sure that you and Kimiko aren't taking advantage over them."

Tomoya paled, "we're not! I swear we're-well, _I'm_ not, don't know about Kimiko… she can be a bit oblivious sometimes," he continued as they walked, "do you think that'll be a problem when she transfers to Ouran next month?" He asked her.

Haruhi smirked. "Not if I have anything to say about it, Tomo-chan." Tomoya decided not to ask. "So," Haruhi started brightly, "how's Sunohara?" Tomoya smiled fondly as he thought about his friend.

"It seems like Youhei's been getting some luck the girlfriend department,"

'Oh, oh no, who is it?" Haruhi face palmed, and Tomoya grabbed her elbow to steer her away from a pole.

"Tomoyo." Haruhi's head snapped up.

"_What? _YOU?"

"No, idiot, Tomoy_o_, Y'know, silver-haired kicking chick?"

"Oh, yeah. Her. Really? Didn't she kick Sunohara like, nine thousand times or something in school?"

"More like a million. But, don't they say that the more they act like they hate you, the more they really like you?"

"For primary school kids, not full grown adults, Tomoya."


End file.
